


Tents Are Not Soundproof

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revelations Route, Silence Is Golden, because i cant write smut without a little plot, but that was too eloquent for straight up smut, originally was gonna name this something like, poor sakura, where im being realistic in saying a tent is not soundproof, wherein there is a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of war, some people still find time to have relationships, whether or not their siblings know it. Leo and Takumi would like to tell them, and not have them find out via some rather uncouth sounds coming from Takumi's tent, so they have to stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tents Are Not Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I needed more Leokumi in my life, and there are a lot of fanfics that sometimes don't mention the fact that they are in a camp where only Corrin has their own personal quarters (as far as we know) and literally anyone can hear you if you're not quiet. Silent smut ensues.

Prince Takumi was glancing around and caught Prince Leo’s eye from across the room where the strategy meeting was being held and made an attempt to smile stealthily at the other prince. The other prince made the same attempt but turned away, embarrassed, when his eldest sister caught the two of them staring at each other and gave him a knowing look. As far as the two men were concerned, no one had actually caught on to their secret, but they were getting careless and their siblings were starting to notice how they no longer fought with the same ferocity as they once had, their disagreements more that of an amicable challenge than anything. 

Pink dusted across Takumi’s cheeks when Ryoma looked at him sternly as if to say ‘please pay attention’ and attempted to focus on the task at hand. He hoped that his older brother was oblivious as always and just assume Takumi was bored with the meeting as they had been in it for a while. The only one who knew about their relationship was their older sister Corrin who had caught them kissing when they thought no one was around. 

He looked over at her and she rolled her eyes at him before she continued in the conversation. 

They both knew it was of the utmost importance to be paying attention as they  _ were _ still in the middle of a war, but they also knew they weren’t the only ones who were developing feelings around the camp. They had once seen their retainers Oboro and Niles sneaking off into Niles’ and Odin’s tent while the latter was off in the hot springs, the two of them getting handsy all the while. 

_ Maybe we should just take a quick vacation to one of the nearby deeprealms.  _ Takumi thought.  _ At least there we could be there together for a whole week and only a few moments will have passed in this realm.  _

Once the meeting was over, everyone filed out of the tent, most of them grumbling over the now dark sky overhead. Takumi sighed and headed back for his own tent knowing Leo would likely be by later as to not arouse too much suspicion, often sticking around to talk to one of his retainers or siblings. To his surprise, the Nohrian prince walked in not moments after he did. 

“Didn’t want to spend too much time with- mmph!” Takumi started before he was interrupted by warm lips on his own. 

“It has been  _ days _ since we were last able to spend some alone time together,” Leo stated after pulling back. “I just told everyone I was stiff and going to stretch my legs.”

Takumi hummed in understanding before his lips were recaptured by the dark mage. His hair ribbons came quickly undone with hands roaming his scalp and fisting in his hair, causing him to moan and grip tightly onto his partners collar. The lips that were once on his own moved their way down to his jaw, then his neck where teeth nibbled, eliciting shaky breaths before clamping down hard on the junction between neck and shoulder.

Takumi let out a small cry from the combination pleasure and pain, then clamped his hand over his mouth. The two were still for a moment, hoping no one had heard him through the paper thin walls of the tent. 

_ What I wouldn’t give to have personal quarters like Corrin right now _ , Takumi thought. 

“Yo! Lord Takumi, is everything alright?” they heard Hinata call from right outside the door to his tent.

Leo smirked and resumed his biting on Takumi’s neck. Glaring at him for making a mark, the archer responded (with what he hoped was a normal voice), “I’m fine Hinata, just tripped is all.”

“Alright then, sleep well!” he called back and the two heard as his footsteps made their way away from the tent. 

Leo undid the belt around his partner’s waist to take his top off and let his hands roam around the expanse of his chest. “Better be more quiet  _ Prince  _ Takumi. Wouldn’t want anyone hearing us.”

“No one has heard us yet- ah!” Takumi said but was cut off by a hand slipping into his pants.

“ _ Yet _ . As much as I would just love for everyone in camp to know that you belong to me, and  _ only _ me, I think we should probably warm our siblings up to the idea first.” 

Takumi could only nod in agreement, not wanting to open his mouth for fear of something other than a response coming out. 

Leo hummed in appreciation with how quickly the archer’s arousal had grown, and continued to stroke it, just enough for there to be friction, but not enough for Takumi’s liking.

“Leo,  _ please _ ,” Takumi begged, wanting to be free of the constricting clothing. He knew that begging was exactly what Leo wanted from him and if it meant relieving the aching sensation in his abdomen, he would gladly comply with anything the mage wanted. 

Leo was only too happy to rid Takumi of the garments and pushed him down onto the bed, watching as his silver hair splayed out when he did. Looking at his lover, Leo took in the flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, and his own cock twitched with anticipation of what was to come.

Takumi squirmed, hoping to reach down and take off Leo’s clothes as well, but was stopped by a pair of hands holding him down. Lips met his again, but this time Leo was able to fully grasp onto Takumi’s length and stroke it. The Hoshidan moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into the hands that held him. 

Leo pulled away, earning a whimper from Takumi, and reached over to the table where oil was hidden in a box. 

Takumi’s eyes widened. “Skipping right to the good stuff are we?” he asked.

Leo was silent as he removed his own clothing and rubbed the oil onto his index and middle fingers. Placing the bottle down for a moment, he prodded Takumi’s entrance with the fingers before slowly penetrating it. Takumi bit back a groan of pleasure while Leo stretched his hole in preparation for what was coming next. 

When he had stretched him out enough, the mage rubbed oil over his own arousal and placed it at the entrance, removing the fingers and pushing in.

Takumi let out an audible gasp and several expletives before a hand was clamped down over his mouth.

“Remember my sweet prince, it’s still early in the evening and there are plenty of people about. This tent has virtually no sound proofing either. You have to be quiet or I won’t let you finish.”

Takumi nodded his head in understanding and Leo removed his hand to join the other in holding firmly onto the archers waist. Once Leo was fully sheathed inside the other man, he pulled out slowly before snapping his hips back in, causing the archer gasp and cover his mouth with his own hands to prevent any more sounds from coming out. He knew Leo would be true to his words and wouldn’t let him finish if anyone heard them. 

Luck did not seem to be on the hoshidan prince’s side that night and he frowned when Sakura’s voice came from the other side of the tent. 

“Hey Takumi? Ryoma said you were a little distracted during the meeting tonight. Is everything alright?”

Takumi cursed his luck even more at the fact it was  _ Sakura _ of all people who was at the door and that Leo just smirked but continued a shallow thrust in and out of him. 

“Y-yes Sakura, I’m fine-ah!” he said, the irony of  _ him _ being the one to stutter not lost on either of the princes. 

“You sound a little out of breath, do you need me to do anything? Can I come in?”

Leo had to bite back laughter at the look of horror that crossed Takumi’s face. He didn’t want to be caught either, but the hilarity of it being his most innocent sibling made it hard to not want to make Takumi’s job of being quiet even more difficult. 

“No!” Takumi said a little too harshly and winced. “I m-mean no, I’m fine. I’m just kind of t-tired. I d-did some exercises so I’m j-just catching my breath afterwards.”

“O-oh. If you say so. Um, also I think I heard Elise saying she was looking for Leo, have you seen him?” 

It was Takumi’s turn to be smug when Leo stopped moving and whispered, “Oh gods no.”

“Sorry Sakura, I haven’t seen him but I’ll be sure to send him her way if I do.”

“Thank you brother!” Sakura said, the two listening once again as footsteps left the area in front of his tent.

Takumi wiggled and ground his backside into Leo, who gasped at the unexpected movement. “Guess we’ll have to be extra quiet won’t we?” 

Leo glared at the archer and resumed his thrusting, this time with more vigour, hoping to break Takumi of his silence. 

There was something gratifying of having his lover come completely undone, the way his bangs clung to his forehead and the rest of his hair stuck out wildly on the sheets. Takumi’s hand was firmly in his mouth, teeth biting down on the soft flesh of his hand just below his thumb, and how Leo wished that he could listen to the beautiful sounds his partner could make. One day they’d be able to both let it all out without the fear of being heard, but for now Leo would take pleasure in knowing how hard it was for Takumi to keep silent. 

Takumi’s eyes started to glaze over in pleasure, and his hand fell out of his mouth while he silently chanted, “Yes Leo, please, right there,” until his wish was granted and Leo went harder, grasping onto Takumi’s length.

“I suppose it’s only fair that since you’ve been so quiet, even through that conversation, that I let you finish.”

Within seconds of Leo pumping his arousal, Takumi finished, giving a shout before his hand came flying back to his mouth attempting to keep quiet while Leo finished, slumping over onto him. 

The two princes were breathing hard and both winced a little when Leo pulled himself out of Takumi. The mage flopped next to Takumi on the bed, praying to the gods that no one had heard the shout. When no footsteps approached the tent, he let out a sigh of relief.

Takumi reached over for a cloth and cleaned up the mess that was all over his own stomach and dripping out of him. 

The two fell asleep within minutes, and the next thing they knew, it was no longer dark out.

Leo was still asleep, but Takumi woke and knew it was still quite early and now would be a good time for Leo to leave without being seen.

“Leo, wake up!” 

The mage simply grunted and rolled away from him. 

“If you want to get back to your tent unseen, now would be the time to do it.”

Leo didn’t roll over, but said groggily, “maybe I want to be seen.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “If you wanna start telling everyone, that’s fine by me, but maybe leaving my tent together after neither of our sisters could find us last night is not the best idea. Have fun explaining that to Elise by the way.”

Leo sighed and slowly got out of bed, putting his clothes back on and fixing his hair before poking his head out to make sure no one was there. When he was confident no one would see him, he left quickly in the direction of his own area. 

“Fun night milord?” a voice came from the side of Takumi’s tent. Leo let out a small yelp before turning to see it was just Niles leaning against a tree. 

“Gods Niles, you scared me half to death.”

Takumi chose that time to poke his head out, hair still completely in disarray from the night before. “Everything okay?”

Niles smirked and Leo frowned saying, “everything is fine, it’s just Niles. Go get ready for the day.” 

Takumi retreated back into the tent. Leo scowled and ignored Niles’ eyebrow wiggles before stomping back off to his tent.

_ Guess I know who topped last night, _ Niles thought.

“Hey Takumi, I know last night you said you were alright, but are you sure? You seem to be walking funny,” Sakura said to him at breakfast. 

Takumi turned as red as a tomato and Leo could be heard laughing from a few feet away.


End file.
